


i can give you what you need

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, slight spoilers for vol. 3 of Power Man & Iron Fist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Danny had this idea that he was a burden to Luke. Luke sets out to change that.





	i can give you what you need

**Author's Note:**

> So, volume 3 of Power Man and Iron Fist wrecked me. Especially Danny being convinced he was responsible for Jess leaving and Luke's life going downhill. Luke let him know how wrong he was in the comic but I wanted to write something more to that. 
> 
> This is unrelated to "Finding Home" but, I suppose if you ignore the timeline, you can pretend it is?
> 
> Enjoy!

Luke was annoyed. 

They had so much to deal with between stopping this Alex Wilder kid, helping repair Harlem and taking care of Dani on top of that. Luke didn’t have time for Danny to start speaking nonsense yet here he was. Luke sat there and listened; let him finish. Didn’t make a lick of sense to him in the end and he shut Danny down immediately. 

“We’re going to do this together,” he said firmly with a broad hand on Danny’s face. His eyes went wide, unsure as he pressed his face into Luke’s palm. It was the doubt that made Luke’s chest clench painfully. He knew he didn’t always say it. Maybe all of this stuff with Jess had messed with Danny’s head. Maybe he’d been a little standoffish the past few weeks because he was so preoccupied with trying to balance being a single father and a hero at the same time. He was going to have to fix this.

When they get home that night, Colleen had already put Dani to sleep. She gives them a parting smile as she leaves and Luke closes the door behind her. Danny crosses the room, stepping on the back of his shoes to take them off and pulling his mask off as he went. He’s long and lean in his tracksuit, having forgone the old green uniform years ago. Sometimes Luke missed it. It was ridiculous, as were Danny’s shouts when he used his chi. Silly really, but Luke had been fond of them all the same. 

Luke watches him go through his nightly routine. They’d grabbed dinner before heading back so Danny was getting ready for bed. Pulling off his jacket and heading to their shared bathroom. It was crazy that he moved as if he’d always lived here when months ago, he’d felt like he was imposing just staying over for dinner. Luke follows after him, quiet as Danny pulls his toothbrush out of the holder and starts brushing his teeth. He’s thin, a little too thin in Luke’s opinion, his abs contracting as he bends over the sink to spit out his toothpaste. 

Luke grabs his toothbrush and starts brushing his teeth, his eyes on Danny. Danny rinses his mouth out and sets his toothbrush back in the holder next to Luke’s electric razor and Danny’s hairbrush. In some ways, the bathroom was the most telling of their relationship. Danny had clothes in Luke’s drawers and his own weird organic food in the fridge next to Dani’s snack packs and juice boxes. All of that could be explained by Danny staying over once or twice but the bathroom… he had a toothbrush in the holder alongside Luke’s. He had hairbrushes and aftershave and his own fruity shampoo in the shower. He was a part of this home. He was family. 

Luke puts his toothbrush back as Danny turns off the water and wipes his face with a washcloth and starts towards the bedroom. He still hasn’t noticed Luke staring at him. It took two and a half months for him to stay there instead of the couch. Two weeks of Luke realizing what was going on between them. Realizing that the warm feeling in his chest when he saw Dani and Danny sticking their tongues out at each other was the only thing getting him through the day. A month of realizing he wasn’t hovering inside the bathroom while Danny was in the shower just to make sure he had soap and shampoo. Two months of realizing the only reason he knew he could deal with Jess leaving was because he still had Danny. Then three weeks to make sure Danny knew. 

Luke follows Danny into the bedroom and closes the door. Danny stops in front of the bed, his hands on his hips. “What is it, Luke?”

Luke moves past him and sits on the bed. “Come here, Danny,” he says softly and watches Danny’s eyes widen. He hates this; he hates that hopeful look in his eyes. He hates the way he shudders when Luke runs a palm over his chest. Luke thumbs his left nipple as he cups Danny’s side. Danny bits down on his tongue and waits, his cock hardening in his pants. Luke thumbs it again, and pulls Danny closer to stand between his spread thighs.

He leans in to press a kiss to the center of the Iron Fist mark and Danny writhes against him. He traces a hand over the mark and down the light blond hairs on Danny’s stomach and Danny just shakes in his arms. Luke curses, “Has it been that long?”

He runs his thumb over Danny’s lower stomach and Danny shudders. “It’s – uh, well you’ve been busy. With Dani and all of this; I understood.”

“Understood what?” Luke asks, his hand coming down to massage Danny’s cock through his pants. He’s harder now; the tent in his pants would’ve made Luke feel great if he didn’t know it was due to Danny being touch starved the past few weeks. 

“There’s a lot going on Luke,” Danny says, his voice trembling a bit as Luke jostled his tracksuit pants down his thighs. He steps out of them, his hands on Luke’s shoulders before he comes in close again. Luke takes his cock in hand and strokes him gently. Danny melts, coming in even closer on shaky legs. Luke gradually tightens his grip and strokes Danny habitually, staring up at Danny as he pushed into Luke’s fist. Danny drops his head, a few curls falling over his eyes as he breathes, “We’re – we,” he cuts himself off with a groan on a particularly great twist of Luke’s fist. “We don’t have time to just do this anymore.”

“So, you’re saying we’re old and domestic now?” Luke asks, taking his hand away to slide back on the bed and pull Danny into his lap. He sits rather comfortably on Luke’s thighs, his cock hard beneath Danny’s ass. He takes up his rhythm again, the new position allowing Danny to fuck into Luke’s hand more easily. He’s wet and slippery in Luke’s fist, the precome covering Luke’s hand and slicking his grip. Luke takes a moment to take his hand from Danny’s cock and press the pad of a wet finger against Danny’s entrance. Danny groans, his cock jerking along his stomach as Luke massages it gently. 

“We’re domestic. I don’t know about old,” Danny says with a shaky smile. 

Luke presses a kiss to Danny’s shoulder and says, “Get the lube from the drawer.” He pretends not to see the way Danny’s eyes lit up. Sure, it took two to fall behind on a relationship but he knew Danny didn’t like to ask. He started this thing thinking it was all in his head and Luke getting too wrapped up in their work to take care of him probably made him think he was having second thoughts. 

Still, it’s worth mentioning, he thinks as he takes the tube from Danny. He slicks his fingers and starts circling Danny’s rim with his index finger. He just plays with it for a moment before he slides the tip inside. He would have to go slow tonight, seeing as it’d been a while. It’s not a problem, even as his cock pressed insistently against Danny’s thigh. He slides his finger in all the way, Danny’s heat making his cock pulse with need. His voice is rough as he says, “For the record, you can always ask, baby.” 

Danny’s eyes are closed, his abs contracting as he tries to subtly get more of Luke’s finger inside. He blinks them open softly, his lashes light against his cheeks. “What?”

Luke just strokes him for a moment, before he slides the second slick finger inside. Danny takes it so well, his hips bucking before he takes up his rhythm again. Seeing them work as well together here as they did in the field always sent a flash of heat down Luke’s spine. When he turned his head for a kiss, buried deep inside Danny and Danny was already there to meet him. When things had progressed too far in the living room and Danny was already wrapping his legs around Luke’s waist for the trip to the bedroom. Danny just knew how to read Luke’s subtle cues and he took that for granted sometimes. 

He slides his free hand over the back of Danny’s head to get his attention. When he looked up, his pupils were wide, lips red from getting caught between Danny’s teeth. “If you need something, anything, just ask me.” Danny’s lashes flutter as he lowers his eyes but Luke scratched lightly at his scalp and waited for Danny to look at him again. “Hey, you need me, just ask. I don’t care what’s going on. I don’t care if I’m half asleep, just ask me.” 

He slides a third finger inside and watches Danny’s eyes fall closed. He works them in deep, just playing for a moment before bottoming out, brushing Danny’s prostate and upsetting his rhythm. Danny’s stomach clenches and relaxes, his breathing heavy as Luke strokes him. Then he crooks his fingers, watching Danny shake. He’s holding himself back and Luke knows why. But this was important. “You hear me? Hey,” he murmurs.

He waits, long enough for Danny to get frustrated and open his eyes to glare at him. He tries to push down on Luke’s hand but Luke holds him still. Danny’s voice is more of a growl, “Yes, Luke. I hear you. Next time I need you to fuck me, I’ll ask.” It sends a spark of heat down Luke’s spine and he can’t help buck his hips up. Luke curls his fingers once more and the glare falls away to a soft sighs as Luke fingers him. He’s ready. He’s been ready for a while now. Luke just wanted to finish this conversation first. 

He removes his fingers and settles more steadily on the bed. He slicks his cock and guides it to Danny’s entrance. The tip circles Danny’s rim for a moment, the familiar sensation making Danny moan. When Luke breaches him, Danny’s eyes fall closed and his cock jerks. Luke takes his weight and lets him have more of his cock inch by inch. He’s rather sure Danny would rather he just slide all the way in but Luke would never risk hurting him. He’s careful, lets Danny slide down slowly until he’s all the way inside, Danny’s inner walls contracting around him, drawing his eyes clothes.

As cliché as it was, being inside Danny felt like coming home. He takes a moment and just breathes in Danny’s scent, his shampoo, the deodorant he wore, and the smell of toothpaste. He lets Danny squeeze around him, his hips bucking slightly in Luke’s grip as he silently begs for more. Luke tips his head up to steal a kiss before he pulls Danny up again. He starts slow, helping Danny rise and then letting him fall, the dragging heat of his body around Luke’s shaft driving him crazy. He’d learned how to be quiet since they had Dani but it’d been a long time since they’d done this and he has to bite down on his lip to stifle a groan. 

He holds Danny like this, controlling the rhythm until Danny’s hips circle and Luke’s arms come up to clutch Danny tight to his chest. Danny takes over, bounding his hips up and slamming them down, getting as much of Luke’s cock as quickly as he can. His eyes are closed, face slack as he rides Luke for all he’s worth. He’s powerful like this, reducing Luke to holding onto him for strength because his legs are weak, all thoughts pared down to the feel of Danny’s hole around his cock. 

Danny’s head falls down, his curls brushing Luke’s face as he rides, breath warm on Luke’s face. He comes down at just the right angle and freezes, his cock jerking between them before he starts up again, working to hit that same spot. “I really needed this,” he whines before he sucks his lip between his teeth. Luke watches him try for a moment before he sets a hand on Danny’s lower back to help him.

Danny lets himself be guided, a furrow in his brow for a moment before he’s rising up again and dropping down. It’s perfect, his cock jerks hard once, twice as Danny comes down again before he’s slamming their mouths together and coming hard across his mark and Luke’s chest. He’s groaning into Luke’s mouth, breathing harshly through his nose as his inner walls clamp down on Luke’s cock. He pulls back with a curse, vision whiting out as his cock thickening, pulsing inside Danny’s tight hole as he spills inside him. Danny continues to grind against him, softly this time, unable to move much with Luke’s balls pressed against his ass. 

When Luke comes down, Danny’s watching him silently. 

Luke smiles at him fondly and says, “You’re not a burden, Danny. Jess, this war outside, none of it was your fault. If I knew all of this would happen months ago, I would do everything the same because you’re the only reason I can handle all of this shit. I need you. Don’t ever think that I don’t.” Danny’s eyes widen, his eyes wet as he nods slowly and Luke’s arms wrap around his back. 

He pulls Danny in as his head comes to rest on Luke’s shoulder. Luke strokes his back, feels him shudder and bury his nose in Luke’s neck, his hair ticking his chin. He sighs softly and just pets Danny for a while, holding him tight and running his fingers through Danny’s curls. Danny’s knees shift, pushing himself as close as possible, the wetness between their chests and the feel of him around Luke’s spent cock making Luke shiver and spill a little more inside Danny. He just holds Danny for a while, buried inside and running his hands over his boy until it gets too sticky and uncomfortable to ignore.

Even so, Danny looks slightly betrayed when Luke pulls away and pulls out of him. He’d told Luke once, his head on Luke’s chest when he was bleary eyed and sleep deprived, “I don’t care if I’m sticky. I’d keep you inside me forever, if I could.” It was both the sweetest and weirdest thing Danny had ever said to him and at the time, he’d just tapped his cheek lightly and told him to go to sleep. Now, Luke separates them and cleans them up. 

He pulls the covers back and slides in, waits for Danny to crawl over him. Danny sighs, nosing into Luke’s chest and falling asleep almost immediately. Luke laughs quietly and presses a kiss to Danny’s forehead. With Danny asleep, he can finally let his guard down. 

Luke still felt bad; he would probably feel that way for a while because this stuff with Alex wasn’t over by any means. There’d be more days like this where they’d work hard and come home with enough time to shove a sandwich or two in their bellies and go to bed. There’d be more days where Luke would forget to be a good boyfriend and Danny probably wouldn’t call him out on it because Danny never felt right asking. 

Luke couldn’t fix that. Couldn’t head it off before it happened; he just had to hope Danny would stick it out and know that underneath all of that, he would always be important. He would always be Luke’s.


End file.
